HiImPosey
Overview HiImPosey (Posey) is an influential and prominent member of the CivEx community, despite being a relatively new member of the populace. On the server he would frequently engage in trade, PvP, community events, vault building, and a few other things. He is known by a majority of the community, though he is one of the more polarizing figures in CivEx history, and many people have differing opinions of him. Nonetheless, he is an active and friendly person, who is very socially engaged and is almost always more than willing to help newfriends or offer a piece of insight. History One of the things that makes HiImPosey unique is perhaps how quickly he came to become a prominent and important member of the community. He joined CivEx in early 2016, on the second iteration of the server, and spent time learning about CivEx as part of Arcation. As this being his first Civilization Server ever, Posey had to spend a decent amount of time learning the ropes, and he was a legitimate newfriend. However, after some time, he went on to join Nifilheim, an island nation that comprised some of the West Islands near the UOS continent. Nifilheim engaged in a controversial war of words with UOS, which turned into a minor regional conflict. Many believed Nifilheim to be a puppet of Arcation, and the tactics used in this war doomed the PR of both the UOS and Nifilheim. Months after the Nifilheim-UOS conflict, HiImPosey was again involved in another controversial war. During this time in the server, the Nation of Mandis was prominent for both it's PR and globalistic policies, especially those towards law and order. While expressing little hard power in terms of military strength, Mandis' soft power was some of the strongest in the server, and a Mandis passport guaranteed fair and safe treatment. It was at this time that the user poortea was convicted (again) for an illegal action in Mandis, and had a warrant for his arrest. The Nation of Nifilheim/Valhalla agreed to offer him shelter, and refused to extradite him to Mandis. After a week of failed negotiations, and saber rattling on Sirboss' part, a small war began. It was over quickly, with Mandis defenses quickly overrun by the forces behind HiImPosey. While Mandis had larger numbers and mercenary support, they did not have the applicable training, and the war ended with Sirboss' pearling in the Mandis High Command Bunker Complex. It is still debated as to who was really to blame for this war, but it would ultimately cement HiImPosey's relatively poor reputation, and he would spend the rest of his time on CivEx 2.0 trying to improve his PR, to no avail. After the first Mandis War, HiImPosey shifted gears, and created a trading centre with the Nation of Valhalla on Mandis' south-eastern border. This nation would grow to become one of the largest in the server's history, and included many prominent members, including a few who were viewed very highly in the community. After a final conflict with Mandis, Valhalla failed, and some believe that the final fall of Valhalla marked the fall of CivEx 2.0, as player activity dropped soon after. CivEx 3.0 HiImPosey has stated that he plans on joining the nation of Veria, and is working to engage with the community in more diverse ways. He will be hosting a PvP training class every Sunday at 7Pm (EST). HiImPosey appeared on an episode of the Zef Miller Podcast, viewable here: Podcast Personal Controversy HiImPosey has created his own reputation outside of the game for his interactions in Teamspeak and other servers. Many believe him to hold strong views, and he is very adamant in expression his opinions. Additionally, his Darwinist views towards pvp and server play in general has garnered him some enemies. Aside from that, his personal political views (Pro-Trump, far right, etc.) and their outspoken nature have divided opinion over HiImPosey. Category:Players